You're Early, Riki
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: What if Riki vacationed in Crestland? What if he got Dracyan there? What if Dracyan had a special ability? This is actually a B-Daman Crossfire fanfiction. Rated T to be safe.


**Chapter 1- Vacation in Crestland**

 **Wiley E Coyote and I am here with a new story. This I idea has been floating around my head for a while and I just got around to watching B Daman Fireblast so I decided to try and right a B-Daman Crossfire fanfiction. I think it's the first but that could just be me not able to find any actual B-daman Crossfire fanfictions so I have to use the Battle B-daman for the identification (I don't know what to call it). Tell me what you think and enjoy.**

 **I don't know if I will actually have a pairing and if it is it will mostly be an off scene growth but I am still learning and I want to make this successful. That being said the pairing will either be Rory or Aona. Maybe have Riki be engaged with Rory through an arranged marriage or just have him build a relationship with one of (or both if you want me to) the two girls. I am open to suggestions but I want to make it official whether or not I will be having a pairing.**

 **There will be some changes to the characters and story. Aona will be about 13 when the crossfire starts and 14 when Fireblast starts and will be the middle child of the Day family. Yes, I know that this puts some doubt on her being able to own a restaurant but this is my story, I can really only see her being much older than Kamon and that Crestland is eventually run by 15-16 year old kid so no complaining. Riki will be about 12 when crossfire starts and 13 when Fireblast starts but is still in the same grade. This isn't set in stone and may change to better fit the story.**

 **There will also be some OC B-Daman, but only Riki may be getting them. There won't be a lot because it is kind of hard to think of a way to combine the same parts of two or more B-Daman while still making them unique or at least not a recolor of the same part is hard. If you have read any of my other stories, you will find that I like to give the main character a specific ability that allows them to adapt to just about any circumstance. Riki and Dracyan will have an ability just like that.**

 **Right now this chapter takes place before road fights become the way of B-shots in Crestland. They still compete in them and have many of the same challenges, like Honeycomb Net Battle, but there is no the loser B-shot has to follow the winner and the B-Master don't exist yet. I am open to any ideas Road Fights or Crossfire. I don't want to stick with just the cannon competitions because there was very little and it eventually became a one on one showdown in Break Bomber and Meteor Bomber. Before I forget, I do not own B-Daman Crossfire or Fireblast.**

 **Legend**

"Speaking"

" _Speech over phone/Text"_

 _*Time left in Road Fight/Crossfire; Name1: score; Name2:score*_

 ***Location & Time information***

 **Chapter Begin**

"Wow, Crestland is so amazing. Just imagine all the mysteries here." A blue haired, crimson eyed boy said as he walked around the southern part of the city. He wore a blue and red sweater, a pair of orange sweatpants and white and red shoes. On his elbows were blue elbow pads and a white wristband could be seen on his left wrist. This was Riki Ryugasaki, a mystery-obsessed ten-year old boy that was vacationing at Crestland for the summer. Right now he was wandering around the city, taking in the sites.

Then his stomach grumbled. "I guess I was so excited to explore the city that I forgot to eat." He mumbled to himself. Looking around he saw a restaurant called AONA restaurant. "Perfect, a restaurant, I'm starved." He said as he walked in. He was quickly seated by a teal-haired girl as she prepared to take his order. "Welcome, to AONA restaurant. I am Aona and I will be your waitress for today. What would you like?" She asked. "Thank you; I would like a hamburger with water, please." Riki said. "Alright, it will be right out in a moment." Aona said as she walked in the back.

While waiting for the food, Riki looked around the restaurant and saw that while big, it was empty of all people with the exception of himself and the waitress, who could be seen cooking the hamburger over the counter. Five minutes later, Aona came out carrying a tray with his food and two plates that were also had hamburgers on it.

His plate and glass was handed to him before the two other plates were put in the chairs on the opposite side of him. "Thank you for the food but I only ordered the one plate. What are the other plates for?" He asked Aona while they both started to eat. She obviously was prepared for this questioned. "They are for me and my brother, who should be here any minute now. You got here just before the lunch break. I haven't seen you before and figured you would like the company." She explained. "Thanks, my name is Riki Ryugasaki. It's nice to meet you." He told her. The two started talking about themselves. Riki told her that he was here for vacation for the summer and Aona told him a little bit about the city before they got onto the subject of her family. "My brother is Kamon Day," She started to say before the door opened. "And that is him right now," She said.

The boy that came in had a darker shade of red hair and fiery orange eyes. He wore black boots, red pants, and a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a blue shirt with a white scarf over both shirts. He looked to be about 9 or 10 years old. In his hand was a figure that looked like similar to a knight with phoenix themed armor (best I could think of for the description).

He quickly ran over to their table and pulled out a chair that he sat in. He set the figurine down beside himself and started to eat. "Thanks sis, who's your friend?" He asked as he ate. "This is Riki Ryugasaki; he's vacationing here this summer. Riki, this is my brother Kamon." Aona introduced. "Nice to meet ya." Kamon said happily. "It's nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" He asked pointing to the figurine.

Kamon did a double take. "Wait a minute! You don't know what B-Daman is?" He yelled. "No, not really. What is it?" He asked confused. Kamon calmed down a little as he thought how to explain before a light bulb lit up over his head. "I know, I'll take you to my dad. He knows all about B-daman and can explain them at his shop." Kamon said as he grabbed his B-daman and Riki and pulled them out of the building. "Wait a minute! I haven't paid for my meal!" Riki yelled.

Kamon stopped before he turned around with a sheepish expression. "I'll be right back." He said before running back to the restaurant. Several minutes later, he was back with a lump on his head. "Sorry about that. I got so excited by a possible new B-shot that I forgot that you were a paying costumer. Anyways, I paid for your meal and suffered my wrath in the process." He explained. "Let's go to my dad's shop so he can explain." He said as he started walking in a direction.

"What does your dad do?" Riki asked. "He owns a B-daman shop and creates his own parts so he knows all about them. He's who I take when I meet a potential new B-shot. He is a big help to all B-shots as he is willing to help anyone out if they need it." Kamon explained as they came to a shop. "We're here." He said, leading Riki in. Inside the shop was B-daman of all types, tune-up gears, and many other different parts. "Wow, this is impressive." Riki exclaimed.

"Dad! We have a new person interested in B-Daman." Kamon yelled. "I'm coming Kamon." A man's voice said. In mere moments, a tall dark green haired man came out from the back. He looked at Riki before nodding. "So you're interested in learning about B-Daman." He asked. At Riki's nod, he motioned for Riki to follow him to the back. He led Riki to a back room where there were several boxes with B-Daman parts in them.

"In here are several parts for many different B-Daman. Every new B-shot that comes in this store is brought back in this room. Then they are tasked to build themselves a B-Daman. This B-Daman will be your partner. You may use whatever parts you like, just be careful with the spinning ones. Good luck." Kamon's dad explained before leaving the room.

Riki nodded before he sat down and started looking over the parts. "Alright, now where to begin?" He wondered aloud. He brought his hand over the cores before he was overcome with a trance. He picked up one of the cores and attached a power block to it. Up in the sky above, a blue creature opened its eyes. He picked up the legs, arms, and head and attached them to the core. The creature then started to descend to the earth in a blue light. There standing on the desk was a blue dragon like B-Daman.

Riki wakes up from his trance to see the completed B-Daman. "Did I just build that? Mystery." He says. The blue finally descended on the shop where it entered the dragon B-daman. There was a big explosion of light that knocked Riki out of his chair. When Riki opened his eyes he saw he was in a dimly lit space with a giant blue creature that was constantly shifting forms (will be explained later). "Where am I? Who are you?" He asks the dragon. The dragon looks a Riki as if appraising him before nodding. "I am Dracyan, the Blue Shifting Dragon." The dragon, now identified as Dracyan, said in a deep voice. Before anymore words could be spoken there was another flash of light that caused Riki to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was back in the shop. "What was that? Mystery." He said. "I have no idea." A voice said. "Who said that?" Riki asked looking around the room. "Down here." The voice said. Riki looked down and saw his new B-daman looking at him. "Is that you?" Riki asked lifting the B-daman up. "Yes that was me. I am Dracyan." It replied. "How are you able to do that?" He asked. "I have no idea. The last thing I remember was waking up in here." It explained.

"That's great and all but what are you?" He asked. "He is a B-Animal. They are mysterious creatures that inhabit a B-Daman and allow them to talk. We don't know much about them and is one of the many mysteries of the world." Kamon's dad said as he entered the room. Stars appeared in Riki's eyes. "Mystery!" He exclaimed. "Yes, mystery indeed. Kamon's B-daman, Garuburn, can speak as well so don't worry about hiding the fact from my family." Greg said, "Now please follow me. Kamon is on the roof, waiting to see your new B-daman."

The two of them quickly entered the roof to see Kamon setting up several pins on a table. "What is he doing?" Dracyan asked from Riki's hand. "My best guess is he is setting up some targets to teach you how to use a B-daman." Greg said, "Kamon, Riki is done." Kamon got up and turned around. "Great, what kind of B-daman did he get?" He asked excitedly. Riki brought up his B-daman. "My name is Dracyan." Dracyan introduced himself. "Cool, he talks just like Garuburn." Kamon said excitedly bringing his B-daman up. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Garuburn said.

The two B-daman locked eyes before Dracyan's eyes started glowing, startling the three humans. "Analysis started. Analyzing core. Analyzing head part, leg parts, arm parts. Analysis complete. Data saved. Modifying Data to fit body. Modification complete. Transferring data. Transfer complete." Dracyan said. The three humans blinked as they processed what they just saw. "Mystery." Riki breathed out.

All of a sudden, Riki's phone began to beep. He took it out and opened the message and was surprised to see what looked like the blueprints for a B-Daman. "Mr. Day, can you look at this please?" Riki asked holding his phone out to Kamon's dad. "Please call me Greg." He said before he looked at the blueprints. "I don't believe this!" He yelled. The two boys turned to look at Greg, who was going over the blueprints. "What is it dad?" Kamon asked.

"This is astonishing. Dracyan has somehow created the designs for what looks like a draconic Garuburn." He said. "What!" Everyone yelled. "How is that possible?" Garuburn yelled. "I have no idea. Perhaps Dracyan has the ability to create different bodies for himself based on B-daman he has seen. I wonder why though." Greg theorized. Riki thought about what Greg said before he remembered something he read in one of his history books.

"What if it has to do with the fact that he is a dragon B-Animal? Asian Dragons in history had the ability to change forms. What if Dracyan has the same ability to a certain extent?" Riki thought out loud. "That may be the reason. I need to look into this some with my wife." Greg said as he downloaded the blueprints off of Riki's phone. "I'll create the B-Daman for you Riki. Tell me if this happens again and have fun." He said as he left the room. "Seeya dad!/Thanks Greg." The two boys bid farewell to Greg.

"Alright, let's do this." Kamon said, "I have set up several targets to test out your B-Daman." "OK." Riki said preparing to fire Dracyan, "Let's go, Dracyan!" He pressed down the trigger, firing the marble at one of the targets at incredible speed. The marble sped down the lane and hit the target but bounced backwards off of it. The marble rolled forward in a forward vertical rotation, gaining speed, and shot off towards another target, hitting it and driving it into the wall behind it, damaging it. "That's a drive shot!" Kamon yelled. "Wow! Mystery!" Riki yelled. The two boys continued practicing until it was time for Riki to head to his hotel. The two exchanged numbers and left promising to meet again tomorrow.

 ***Two weeks later; Greg's B-Club***

Riki, Dracyan, Aona, Kamon and Garuburn were all meeting at Greg's B-Daman shop (which I will be referring to B-Shop from now on) because they were asked to be there. The three children and the two B-daman had spent the past two weeks hanging out, getting to know each other, and in Riki's and Kamon's case improving their B-Daman skills. Riki and Aona also got along very well as they both had a love for food, be it cooking or eating the food. They had several other similarities like their love for knowledge and solving mysteries and there protectiveness of those they see as family and very close friends. Riki even managed to get Aona to play B-Daman a little.

Kamon and Riki bonded over B-Daman and their personalities. The two young B-Shots spent a lot of time practicing with their B-Daman which greatly helped Riki get started on using a B-Daman and helped him to learn all about the different play styles and Road Fights. This also allowed Riki to get an upgrade for his phone that is necessary for Road Fights.

They were all waiting for Greg to get there. "It's a little rude for dad to make us wait when he was the one who asked us to come here." Aona said. "Yeah, I have to agree with you." Riki agreed. "I hope he gets done soon." Kamon said impatiently. "Calm down Kamon." Garuburn said. It was at that moment that Greg entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but I was finishing up the last pieces for this," Greg apologized holding up a small figurine with that was covered by a small cloth. "What is in there?" Riki asked. "It is the completed version of the blueprints that Dracyan made. I call it Burning Drive Dracyan!" Greg said dramatically, pulling the cloth off.

The B-daman's body was a combination of Dracyan's and Garuburn's bodies. The legs were the same shape as the Garuburn's and had the removable talon part. The arm parts were an elongated arm part of Dracyan's with an Emblem attached like Garuburn's Emblem. In between the Emblem and Arm was three smaller feather-like parts. The head was shaped like Dracyan's head but the removable plastic parts from Garuburn were added on in place of the two elongated pieces from Dracyan's original head. The core was the Drive core but the rollers had little spikes on it.

The entire B-daman was colored differently. The body was a dark royal blue with the talons, emblems, and head of the wing parts being a red and clear plastic. The studs were red. The core had a light gray body with red hold parts. (Think of Drive Garuburn with Rising Dracyan's colors)

"Wow!/Sweet!/What?" Were the various reactions of the kids and B-Daman. "Yes and it is now Riki's. After all, it was technically created by Dracyan." Greg explained handing the B-daman to Riki. As soon as Riki touched the B-Daman, it and Dracyan began glowing. "What's happening?" He yelled. That was soon answered by Dracyan. "Compatible B-Daman located. Transferring B-Animal." Dracyan spoke as a line of light connected between the two B-Daman. When the light died down Burning Drive Dracyan instead of Accele Dracyan spoke, "Transfer completed."

"What just happened?" Aona asked. "It would seem that besides the ability to break down and recreate a B-Daman, Dracyan can also transfer his B-Animal to other B-Daman that is compatible with him." Greg said. "Mystery," Riki and Aona said. "Mystery, indeed. I wonder what other powers Dracyan will have." Garuburn said. "I can't wait anymore. Riki, I challenge you to a Road Fight!" Kamon said bringing up Drive Garuburn. "Challenge accepted," Riki said bringing Dracyan up. "Road Fight acknowledged." Dracyan and Garuburn spoke together.

The two B-Shots ran up to the roof with Aona and Greg following after them. The two boys stood on opposite sides of the roof. Bringing out his phone (I assume that it is the phone that they use), he activated the Road Fight app causing a large sphere to appear with numerous smaller spheres bouncing around the inside. "Alright Riki, you know the rules. As the person challenged you get to choose the Road Fight!" Kamon said. "Let's do this! I choose this one!" Riki said as he pulled one of the spheres out of the ball causing the giant ball to disperse.

A holographic projection appeared above the sphere showing a picture of various targets behind a transparent wall with several archways in it. "The competition is Castle Siege. At the same time, we both fire marbles in archways to try and hit as many targets inside within the time limit (15 seconds). There are three different targets, red, blue and gold. Gold targets are worth 5 points, blue targets are worth 3 and red is worth 1. The higher the points the harder the shot will be. You got all that?" Kamon explained. "Yes," Riki said before something came to him, "but how are we going to set this up?"

Kamon smiled mischievously. "Toss me the orb and I will show you." He said. Riki tossed him the ball and Kamon caught it. He then squeezed the orb and shattered it causing the orb to turn into data particles. The data particles fell on the ground and formed into the competition with a screen above that showed the time and points for Garuburn and Dracyan. "Mystery!" Riki yelled. "I know. It still amazes me on how this can happen." Kamon said.

"I'm all fired up!" Kamon yelled. "Let's do this." Riki agreed. "B-shots," Greg started. "Ready," Aona said next. "Aim," Kamon and Riki said. "Fireblast!" Everyone yelled.

 _*15 seconds; Drive Garuburn (DG): 0; Burning Drive Dracyan (BDD): 0*_

The two B-shots started firing marbles rapidly. Kamon was firing at the openings but he was focusing on rapid fire but was not very accurate. Despite this he managed to knock five red targets and two blue targets down. Riki started to fire the marbles at several of the entrances knocking down four red targets directly at the archways but missing everything else. "Hey Dracyan, how is the new body working for you?" Riki asked still firing marbles. "The body is very comfortable for me and the core allows me to keep much of my power while increasing my rapid fire." Dracyan said as Riki knocked down a blue target.

 _*10 seconds; DG: 11; BDD: 7*_

"I've been thinking," Riki began as he shot down two blue targets, "There are so many mysteries about B-Daman that I would like to solve and maybe you and can solve together." "I quite agree. I would like to solve many of them myself." Dracyan said. "Then let's solve them together." Riki proposed. "Yes let us." He agreed. Kamon had shot down two more red targets and a blue one. "You guys better hurry up if you want to win." Kamon said.

 _*5 seconds; DG: 16; BDD: 13*_

"Times almost up, so let's show them our stuff." Kamon said. "Agreed," Garuburn said. "I am all fired up! Emblem Charge!" He yelled pressing his fingers onto Garuburn's Emblems. "Burning Overdrive!" Garuburn intoned. "Light the Blaze, Drive Garuburn!" Kamon intoned firing. Out of Garuburn a large phoenix was fired out of it. The phoenix hit a red target, bounced of it before shooting forward and hitting a golden one.

* _3 seconds; DG: 22; BDD: 13*_

"It's time, Riki." Dracyan said. "Alright, Emblem Charge!" Riki yelled pressing Dracyan's Emblems. "Burning Dragon Blast!" Dracyan intoned. "Break through, Burning Drive Dracyan!" Riki yelled firing. A fiery blue Dragon with red and white phoenix-like armor fired out of Dracyan. The marble blew through one of the archways bouncing off one of the blue targets, hitting the wall, and rolling in place on the wall and blasting forward hitting a gold target.

 _*Times up; DG: 22; BDD: 21*_

"The winner is Kamon Day and Drive Garuburn!" The game announced as it dispersed in a shower of data. "Ah, I lost," Riki groaned. "Yeah but you still did real good for your first Road Fight. You almost beat Garuburn and me." Kamon reassured Riki. "He's right Riki. For your first time you did great against a more experienced B-shot." Dracyan said. "That is true. You showed remarkable progress with a new B-Daman." Greg said.

Riki scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks guys. I needed that. Now, I am ready for a rematch." He said with fire in his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Well, me and Garuburn won't lose." Kamon said.

 ***End of the summer; AONA Restaurant***

Riki was carrying a suitcase and standing outside of Aona's restaurant with Kamon, Aona and Greg. It was the last day of summer and Riki was going to miss his new friends. Kamon and Riki became almost like brothers and worked together to increase their skills in B-Daman. Riki spent a lot of time helping at Aona's restaurant and Greg's B-Club, which helped him learn to cook and about making and maintaining B-Daman.

He had met Kamon and Aona's mom, Himiko (will update when I find the English name), when she wasn't busy with being an archeologist and got along swimmingly with her. He made two other friends while there but they were always busy. He managed to get two new forms for Dracyan as well that he helped to create with Greg's help as well as some tune-up gear. Because of his job, Riki now wore a utility belt that held his various B-Daman, tune-up gear, and tools.

"I guess this is it. The summer went by so fast." Riki said. "I know. It seems like yesterday that you came into my restaurant." Aona commented sadly. "Don't be a downer, sis. Riki will keep in contact with us and it's not like it is the last time we will see him." Kamon reassured his sister. "Kamon is right. This isn't a good-bye. This is a see you later." Greg said.

"Oh yeah, before I go, I want to give you something, Aona." Riki said giving Aona a small box. "What's in it?" She asked. "Open it and you will see." Riki said. She opened the box and pulled out a pink and white version of Accele Dracyan. "Is this…" She began. "Yup. This is Dracyan's original body before he upgraded himself." Riki said.

Before he could react, Aona had pulled him into a hug, repeatedly saying thank you before kissing his cheek, causing him to blush. "You're welcome, Aona." He managed to stutter out. "Now as much as I hate to break up this moment, don't you have to go Riki?" Greg asked. This snapped Riki out of his funk before he started to freak out. "Thanks for the reminder. I'll call you guys when I get home. Good-bye!" He said before running to meet with his mom.

When Riki was out of sight, Kamon nudged his sister's arm. "So, you and Riki?" He said. Aona blushed before turning on her brother with a scary expression and a spectral dragon appearing behind her, scaring Greg and Kamon silly. "Do you care to repeat that, little brother?" She asked. Kamon took a step back in fear before he took off running. "Keep this she-demon away from me!" He yelled as she started chasing after him.

 ***East City, Ryugasaki residence, Riki's room; next day***

Riki sighed as he laid down on his bed. "What seems to be the problem, Riki?" Dracyan asked from Riki's desk. "I'm bored. There's nothing really to do. There are no B-Shots here, the libraries closed down, and Sumi hasn't returned from vacation." He explained. "Sumi?" Dracyan asked. Riki turn on his stomach to look at Dracyan. "I never told you? Sumi is a friend of mine from school." He explained.

"Riki, come down. We have guests!" His mother called. "I wonder who it could be." He wondered aloud. "I'm coming!" He yelled. Grabbing Dracyan, he went down stairs. He walked into the living room and saw an elderly man and a young girl talking to his mom. The old man turned to Riki and smiled mysteriously. "Riki, it's good to see you again. We have much to talk about." He said.

 **Chapter end**

 **There you have it. I have nothing to say really. This is just something that I wanted to write for no other reason than I enjoy B-Daman and wanted to try writing a story about it. I'm sorry for this but this is the only thing that I could really write too so sorry. I have no real idea for how this story will go so please bear with me for now. See you next time. Ready, aim, Crossfire!**


End file.
